


seven underground

by thebetterbina



Category: 6 Underground (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 6 underground are kinda like mercenaries, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 6 Underground, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, au where ben & may die, in which case peter becomes the unofficial eight of the team, one basically adopts pete, pete gets a panic attack at the first life he takes, peter does get his powers but doesnt become spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: Another universe might tell the tale of a kid rising to the name of Spiderman.But that’s not here, so this is the story instead: Peter, orphaned and homeless, picked up by One.Peter Parker dies and becomes Eight.
Relationships: Peter Parker & One (6 Underground), Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground), one is like dad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	seven underground

**Author's Note:**

> proofread done by [arc](https://twitter.com/arcynist), send them some love!
> 
> so i finally watched 6 underground on netflix and i just *shooketh* ryan reynolds feeds us again

Another universe might tell the tale of a kid rising to the name of Spiderman.

But that’s not here, so this is the story instead: Peter, orphaned and homeless, picked up by One.

* * *

Peter has no idea how this guy gets cornered by street thugs, it’s cliche really, dark alleyway in the middle of the day and everything—but Peter’s always got a bone to pick with bullies, and despite being sixteen and scrawny, he packs a heftier punch and knows where to throw his weight. The four thugs seem to find it funny, sizing Peter up with taunts when he’s desperately trying to get the stranger to run with their attention on him instead.

The first swing comes, straight for his face, and Peter falls to instincts. 

He knows he’s not getting out of this without the police involved, not with all the punches rolling, but he has a record to keep clean so he does what street fighting has taught him the best—go for the face, hard and fast, the sound of a nose breaking is concerning but it’s not life-threatening. By the time the four are finally down, concussed and groaning, Peter’s a little worse for wear himself, sweaty in the only good clothes he’s got and definitely late for his job. 

“Hey kid,” And the stranger is still there, staring at Peter with a quirk on his lips. “What’s your name?”

“Uh—Peter Parker. Sorry man, I’m late for my job. Stay out of alleys!” He picks up his backpack, running as he yells. He’s just hoping Mr Delmar doesn’t fire him at this point.

* * *

He’s stacking shelves when Mr Delmar calls him to the front, some guy apparently asking for him and isn’t that a fright—Mr Delmar promises it’s not the cops or anyone apparently official-looking, just some dude looking way too happy with a grin on his face. Mr Delmar promises he’ll chase him out if he’s not someone Peter knows.

Except Peter  _ does _ know him.

“You!”

“Hey, Peter.”

* * *

Guy doesn’t give him a name or anything, just tells Peter he could put his skills to use. Beat up bad guys but on a bigger scale. Change lives. Get himself a roof over his head too, food in his belly, money in his bank account.

Doesn’t force Peter to make a decision then, just slides a little piece of paper with a number and tells him to call when he’s ready to disappear. 

* * *

It takes Peter a week to decide. A week rotating between working at Mr Delmar’s, the shelter he stays at, and looking at the college pamphlets he still keeps in his tiny backpack. 

Guy sounds cheery when he hears Peter call, let’s him know to just meet him at a specific location. Don’t let anyone else know. Sounds creepy, a little suspect, but Peter’s got very little to lose.

* * *

Peter’s funeral is heartbreaking. It’s just four people, Mr Delmar and his wife, and his two best friends who made the journey to say goodbye. He’s buried with his aunt and uncle and his gut wrenches watching MJ and Ned sob over his coffin. It’s weird and wrong, but the guy just pats his shoulder and tells him they gotta get a move on.

“From now on you’ll be Eight. I’m One.”

* * *

The team consists of six others, who actually take to him pretty well despite all the anonymity concerned. They’re clearly wary about Peter’s age at first, he still has the babyface thing going on and the rest of them are obviously hardened adults, but they don’t press when One closes the subject. 

* * *

Two is pretty cool, she’s a spy. Teaches Peter how to fight and hold a gun properly, Peter’s really only got brawling and his strength to go for him so it’s nice having a teacher who knows what he should do. Turns out he's flexible too, like,  _ really _ flexible, so Two also gets her fun trying to twist Peter into a pretzel for each new lesson.

* * *

Three is kinda scary. He’s all muscle and fast anger, but Peter slowly learns the big guy is as soft as a teddy bear. Mostly courtesy of Two who tells him these things, who he then learns is in a relationship with Three which is kinda bizarre because he’s pretty sure One mentioned no-relationships as one of the rules—but he’s not here to question them, and besides, they look good together. 

Three is a good sparring partner, Peter is pretty sure he’s stronger than him, but the guy holds fast and even likes the fact Peter can take his punches. 

* * *

Four is chill, closer to Peter in age and they get along with all the slang and meme culture that’s part of their generation. Teaches Peter how to pick locks and scale walls like it’s nothing, Peter as it turns out, also has a knack for it—maybe not in the same way Four does, however, Four does it for the adrenaline and the rush—Peter? 

Peter likes the tall buildings and the scenic skyline because for some reason it feels like  _ home _ .

* * *

Five is the doctor, she has a calmness that balances out the chaos. She teaches Peter about first aid, mostly because it’s necessary—and also because the rest of the team refuses to learn. Peter is a dry sponge in comparison, who soaks up any and all knowledge they’re willing to give him.

* * *

There is no six. They don’t really talk about six.

* * *

Seven is a former Delta Force sniper, he’s surprisingly much open about his identity. Introduces himself as  _ Blaine _ and promptly outs the other names much to Peter’s horror. One doesn’t react other than a roll of his eyes, and Peter nervously shuffles and stutters out his name purely out of a need to reciprocate.

They coo at him, Five pinches his cheeks, mentions how he’s the official baby of the group now. Their Pete, little Petey pie. 

It’s the only night they use his name. It goes back to Eight in the morning.

* * *

One is by far the biggest mystery. Peter knows from the rest of the team One is  _ that _ rich guy, who funds everything, who’s the brains of the operations, the guy who brings in the new people and generally … provides for the team. He also apparently doesn’t like the  _ ‘family’ _ word, even if they tend to throw it around a lot. 

“Because that’s what we are—family.” Seven would tell him, nudging his shoulder playfully as he teaches Peter how to carefully deconstruct a sniper rifle. “We only got each other out here now.”

One doesn’t technically teach Peter anything. He doesn’t explain, and the most conversation he’ll initiate is some obscure reference to an old movie Peter hasn’t watched. But he does let Peter sit in on his lab, lets Peter listen in on his monologue ramblings. One, Peter finds out, is a creator—which explains the proficiency when it came to magnets and technology, and Peter just about loses his mind when he connects the dots and realizes this man is the  _ inventor _ behind neodymium magnets. 

Peter has just a little more awe for the guy, which the team finds absolutely hysterical. 

Eight, the baby of the group who has a figurative puppy tail wagging behind him when he’s tottering after One. And One, who has this look of constipation of someone who has absolutely no clue how to even handle a puppy in the first place.

* * *

Peter knows about their first mission, at least their first  _ official _ one—Turgistan dictator, a glorious coup, wiping away a brutal regime and kickstarting genuine change for a country that no other nation wanted to get involved with. 

He reads the articles of refugees returning home, of the schools opening back up, relief aid from the UN—articles about the new leader, who might be the younger brother of the dictator but a total one-eighty from the tyrant.  _ Murat Alimov _ believes power should lie in the hands of his own people, and he works to right the wrongs of his brother.

Peter looks at One and thinks,  _ he looks out for the little guys _ .

* * *

Their second mission is revealed a few months after Peter’s arrival, he’s trained at this point—has a mean right hook and is fast with a gun, a huge pride point for Two, who’s come to see him as something of a little brother. Ruffling his hair when he lands a particularly difficult shot or manages to pin Three onto the sparring mat. One looks at him and says they’ve created a little monster, but it’s said with a smile and the agreement with the rest of the team so Peter takes it with a grin.

The trafficking market is what they hit next, aiming for the heads of group leaders spanning across East and Southeast Asia. It’s a horrifying market, intercepting literal shipments of humans being bought and sold across borders. 

The first time Peter shoots to kill, it’s because there’s a grown man aiming for his head. 

The second time, he doesn’t flinch when the blood splatters on his face. 

By the third shot, Peter detaches himself entirely, just watches the body drop and tries his best not to look at the face of a dead man with empty eyes— _ a dead man who might have had family, friends, loved ones and he’s thinking of Uncle Ben now and May and— _

“Eight, buddy, I can hear your spiral. I need you to calm down, can you do that?” One, over the comms, he sounds calmer than usual and the rest of the team are silent.

“Y-yeah. Yeah.”

“Great. Four’s nearby. Stick to him, yeah?”

“Okay.”

* * *

The mission goes smoothly despite the hiccup, they go for the necks of two important secretaries to the big boss. Crippling the legs of the beast so to say.

Afterwards, on the flight home, they take closer care of Peter—just minor things, a hot chocolate here, a blanket over his shoulder there. Seven offers an ear, says he knows what it’s like to take a life for the first time, but Peter declines; he doesn’t think he’ll be able to talk about it. Not just yet anyway. He still feels the warm spray of blood, the litter of bodies. 

He thinks about their families.

“Kid, look.” One pulls him aside a week after his induced solitude. “This shit? Not cool. Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on behind that head of yours. I know the thing about your uncle. You gotta understand there’s a big fuckin’ difference between robbing someone and shooting them point-blank in the chest. So what if these bad guys had families? It sure as fuck ain’t gonna bring back the other lives they took. Think on it.”

Peter does. It’s not the answer he was looking for that’s for sure, and it’s probably the closest thing to  _ comforting _ that One can get but—the tension locked in his shoulders does relax, just a little.

* * *

They kill the big baddie a month afterwards. It’s chaotic, a little disorganized, but they get the job done. It’s a break after that before they work on the next hit, and Peter can celebrate knowing his bank account is much fatter than it was before. 

One is always careful to send every article he can find about the impact of the ringleader’s death—every child saved, every life returned home. It’s not perfect, they took down the biggest monster but another will be waiting to take the mantle; but it’s still good knowing seven people managed to destabilize a whole crime ring built on cruelty.

“Eight, ready to head back?”

Four calls, somewhere nearby from the Duomo they agreed to scale for that morning. The breeze blows lightly, and distantly, Peter decides he likes Europe. 

“Yeah!”

He descends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)! (´,,•ω•,,)♡


End file.
